From Dauntless To Erudite
by MaddoxMandii
Summary: This is a story about a girl who thought she could change her life for the better with just one choice, but little those she know that it might just take more then that. Little does she know that it might just take more then one choice to finnlay have a regular life and whole lot of patience.


Where lucky to be in the city. They say the war was terrible, that the rest of the world was destroyed. Our founders built a wall to keep us safe, and they divided us into five groups, factions, to keep the peace. The smart ones, the ones who value knowledge and logic are in Eriduite, they know everything. That's the one I was born in. Amity farm the land, there all about kindness and harmony, always happy. Candor value honesty and order, they tell the truth, even when you wish they wouldn't and then there's Dauntless. Their our protectors, our soldiers, our police. I always thought they where amazing and wanted to join them some day. Brave, fearless and free. Some people think that Dauntless are crazy, which they kind of are but who said I wasn't, right? And last there is Abnegation. The rest of the factions all call them stiffs. They live a simple life, selfless, dedicated to helping others. They even feed the factionless, the ones who don't fit in anywhere. Because there public servants, their trusted to run the government. My mother does not like this as she is jealous nor does my father. But it all works, everyone knows where they belong, except for me.

I opened the door to my house and walked in with a towel around my neck. I had just gotten back from a workout down at our local gym. My mother always told me that I had to focus more on my school then on getting my body built stronger, but I don't like to listen...all the time. I wiped the sweat away from my face with the towel and started to pull my sneakersoff my feet before kicking them to the side. I looked at myself in the mirror that stood in the hallwayand sighed. I was a mess. There where dark circles underneath my eyes because I hadn't slept much last night. I was scarred. Scarred of what result I was going to get when I go to do myaptitude test today. My aptitude test result tells me what faction I would have to join, well not have to...but it would give me advice. Whatever faction I would get would be the one where I would be suited best.My mother off course wants me to choose Erduite no matter what but...I don't. I then looked at my messy short ponytail and fixed it slightly. I had short blonde hair that I had dyed because my mother wanted me to look more like her. My eyes where greyish blue against the morning sunrise. All I wore was a pair of black short shorts and a old oversized shirt that I used to barely fit in when I was younger. I used to be overweight but I am no longer. I'm a average size now.

"Breakfast is ready!" I hear my father yell. I knew it was bad but I liked my father more then my mother. He would listen to me and understand me where as for my mother she wouldn't even give me a chance to explain myself or try to put herself in my shoes. I quickly jogged over to the kitchen once I had dropped the towel on the floor beside my sneakers. Once I got there I saw a bowl of scrambled eggs and a muffin. It's the breakfast I've been eating for the last year or so. My eyes then scanned to my father, who wore a white formal button up shirt and a pair of grey tux pants. He had his jet black hair in his regaul state which always seemed to be perfect. He was eating his scrambled eggs while reading a newspaper. He looked like the perfect man a women my mother's age would love to settle in with for the rest of her life. He had the perfect job, perfect style and perfect personality. "Hey sweetie, how was you're workout?" He questioned. Even though he probably didn't care about it he still asked and even lifted his jet black pools of eyes away from the paper. I always wondered what I would look like if I looked like him. I mean the only similarities we had was our eye shapes, but that was it. I looked exactly like my mother. I had her face shape, which was diamond. Her skin tone, which was pale even though my was a bit less palebecause my father's skin tone was tan. I then had her body shape and her hair. Her natural hair colour was dirty blonde but she dyed it just like I did. I also got her grey blue eyes.

"It was great! I can run seven miles now" I tell him as I make my way to sit down beside my breakfast. He smiled at me. "Off course you can" he says. I smiled at him too. I wondered where his parents or family was from because he surly was not from Chicago. He was tan and had jet black hair. He almost looked Hispanic, as for my mother, she looked to be eastern European, just like me. She alsoknows how to speak russian and even thought me...well...she insisted I learn if I had to tell the truth. "How about you? How was you're sleep?" I asked him, knowing he has trouble sleepingdue to his health. He shook his head as he put a piece of egg into his mouth. "I'm fine darlin, I'm an old man, it's normal for me to have complications." He said. He was right. I mean he wasn't that old but it was normal for him to have some health complications. But that didn't replace the fact that I was still worried for him and worried what might happen if I had to leave Erudite because I knew my mother would not have enough care in the world to help him. "I just hope you're okay" I say before I started eating too. He smiled at me and nodded. "I'm going to be fine, honey. Don't worry about me, worry about what you're mother will say when she realizes you're dauntless" he joked but whispered so that my mother couldn't hear from upstairs. I let out a chuckle. We always joked around how I was Dauntless because of how easily I would get bored and how I loved doing crazy things unlike the rest of the Erudite-born.

...

I was now walking in the city to get my test done with no one by my side because I never had any siblings so I had no one to walk with and everyone ethier wanted to sleep with me or kill me in Erudite, who where my age. I line up at my factions station and stand there. I had changed into a white tight skirt and a blue loose blouse that was sleeveless and flowy. I had also put on a pair of blue high heels and just let my hair go and let my bangs cover my forehead until they hit my eyelashes. I stand there bored out of mind before I finnaly see the Dauntless travelling on the trains above us until they start jumping out and rolling down the hills while cheering and roaring in joy and excitement. I smirked. I wanted to join them even though it might have sounded like I was crazy to my mother. I still envyed them and wished I was apart of whatever they where apart of, which in this case was freedom.

...

"One hundred years ago after the war the founders created a system they believed would vent future conflict and create lasting peace" A Erudite teacher said teaching us the history of theaptitude test before we actual got to do ours. I sighed. Even though I was Erudite myself I hated all of this. It bored me too much. "Today theaptitude testing, based on your personalitywill asine you to one of the factions. While it is our belief that choosing the factions indicated by your test is the best way to insure success within the faction system it is your right tomorrow at the choosing ceremony to choose any of the five factions regardless of your test results. However once the choice has been made, there will be no change permitted" she finishes and after a while Iam told to line up with the other kids beside a door after we are hushed out of the classroom that we were in before. Now we where standing in a hallway, each of us in front of a door. I did as told and before I had pushed the door open to walk inside I took a deep breathe in.

I walked inside and saw a women who looked to be in her early twenties or even younger then that. She was dauntless and I could see that straight away. Her hair was jet black and she wore a black tank top with a pair of black leggings. I then looked around the room I was in and saw that it was made out of mirrors. The whole room was like a huge mirror. In the middle there stood a chair that looked like it could execute me. I felt like I was getting a check up on my teeth in a weird mirror room. The women was bent down fixing the metal chair before backing away to look at me. "Erudite, right?" She questioned me and I nodded. She looked me up and down before nodding me over. "Come sit" she tells me and I do as I am told but for some reason she keeps her eyes on me for a very long time as if she was trying to study me.

I sit down and frown at her. "What is it?" I questioned her and she just shook her head as if to pull herself out of a trance or something. "Nothing, you just look like someone" she tells me and I nod but I am too curious to stop asking her questions. "Who?" I questioned her and she looks down at the ground as she picks a vile of liquid from a table that stood beside the chair I was sitting on. "A freind" she says before she places the vile back down and leans in to fix the electronic device that was around my head and attached to the chair. She pressed it to my head and leaned back. "A good freind" she finishes and I notice the sadness in her eyes. Something must have happened to her friend then. I felt sorry but before I can say something she goes on to introduce herself. "I'm Tori, I'll be administrating your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result. I wouldn't sweat it, ninety-five percent get the faction of their origin" she tells me and I nod at her but she gives me a unsure look. She then passes me the blue liquid that was in the vile. "What is it?" I questioned her after taking it and sniffing it. It was weird. It had no smell at all. "Bottoms up" she says and I sigh before gulping down the blue liquid and closing my eyes for a moment before opening them.

Once I opened my eyes I saw that I was all alone. Tori was no longer there nor was the table with her equipment. It was only me and the chair I sat on. I get up from the chair and start to make my way to the mirror wall and stare at my reflection. I looked the same. I thought that maybe something might have changed but no. I turn and see that the whole room had become filled with mirrors and all I could see is my reflection. One of my reflections taps me on the shoulder and I turned back around to face it. "Choose. Now. Before it's too late" the reflection tells me and I look down to see two baskets in front of me. In one of them there was a knife and in the other there was a peice of meat. I frowned. I looked back up at the reflection. "Why? What will I do?" I ask it. My reflection doesn't answer me though instead it just says. "Choose" now I was just getting frustrated. "Just tell me" I say but itdoesn't and all of a sudden the baskets are gone. I was too late. Right after that I saw a dog.

The dog was growling and snarling at me. I backed away for a moment before I knew what I had to do. I had no weapon and no meat to distract it. I leaned down and held my hand out to the dog. The dog started walking over to me and sniffed my handbefore it turned friendly all of a sudden. I smiled at the dog before I started to pet it. "Puppy!" I turned around to look who said it and saw a ten year old me. I smiled at her or I guess myself but then I heard the growling again and panicked. I had no idea what to do so I just jumped out and wrapped my arms around the dog to stop it from attacking the ten year old me.

All of a sudden I was back in the chair. I quickly sat up and saw that Tori was back with me and all of the equipment back there with her. There was no dog and no ten year old me anymore. But something waswrong. It was Troi. She looked worried. "Get up. We're going out the back door before the supervisor comes." She starts to pack something up. I frowned. "But what was my result?" I questioned her but instead of answering me she helped me up from the chair I sat on and tugged me away from it, bringing me to the back door. I was so confused. What the hell happened? She was starting to scare me a bit now. "What happened?" I asked her trying to make eye contact but she was too busy looking around in panic as if someone was going to see us. "You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home, alright?" She tells me and I frown straight away. What did she mean? Why would I do that? Non of this made any sense at this point. "No, but what was my result?" I ask her and she tops panicking for just a moment to answer my question finnlay after I had asked her multiple times before hand.

"Erudite. And Dauntless, and Amity" she tells me and I am caught of guard all of a sudden. That was impossible. I was sure it was. I mean it wasn't impossible but it was very rare and there was no way I was...there was..there was no way I was Divergent. "Am I?" I questioned her and she nods to answer me. " Yes. You can't tell anyone about this, not even your parents. As far as the world is concerned you received an Dauntless result because that is what I'm manually entering." She tells me and I gulped. How I was going to be able to hide this from everyone I know for the rest of my life. "But what am I supposed to do at the choosing ceremony? I was supposed to learn what to do, this was supposed to tell me what faction to choose, the test. We're supposed to trust the test!" I ask her and she just sighs before she answered me and started to open the back door that she was about to push me out of. "The test didn't work on you. You have to trust yourself." She said before she pushed me out and left me standing outside very confused. So what? Was I just going to have to walk back home and pretend like nothing ever happened? I wasn't sure if that was a good idea but I was going to do it anyways because even though I was born Erudite I'm apparently more Dauntless which means I can't think of a better idea then just to take Tori's advice or more like demand.

...

Once I got back home I opened the door and saw that my mother was waiting for me this time. She is taller then me just like everyone else is but when she walked over to me I felt even smaller then her. I'm 5'2 and she's 5'9 but I feltas if she wasseven feet taller then me for some reason. "Veronica, how were the results. I heard you got sick?" She questioned me and I just shrugged. " I must have eaten something" I tell her and she nods as the both of us start to make our way to the kitchen where dinner was being served right now at this moment. "Or maybe it's all the working out you do. Remember you can get sick if you work out too much but with knowalage you can only get better" she tells me and I force a smile up my face. I wanted to agree with her but I didn't and that's why tomorrow when the ceremony day comes I will be choosing Dauntless and not Erudite. I didn't want to leave my dad behind but I knew I had to because at least for once I had to think about myself and not my father. I say my father because he was the only person in the world who truly cared about me and who I truly care about. My mother just wants me as a trophy while my dad actually cares about my opinion and what I want.

Once the dinner is over I go to my room and read a book after I had taken a shower and blow dried my short hair. I had also picked out a outfit that would be most comfortable because I knew that the Dauntless would be harsh on the physical part of the introduction once I choose to go with them. I choose a pair of black leather short shorts that could pass by as Erdiute but where still comfortable to wear so that I can do all of that jumping out of train stuff. I also choose a formal white blouse that would pass by as Erdiute but I didn't really care about my tops because I knew that for the most part I would be using my legs. After I had read some of that book I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
